<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ушёл, но будет верен by Cerbin_Seni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366642">Ушёл, но будет верен</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerbin_Seni/pseuds/Cerbin_Seni'>Cerbin_Seni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerbin_Seni/pseuds/Cerbin_Seni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А ведь даже, если я перебью всех титанов, то в итоге я останусь единственным монстром, который может в любую секунду потерять над собой контроль...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ушёл, но будет верен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-...агер! Джагер, мать твою! Я к кому обращаюсь? - капрал был очень обеспокоен поведением своего подопечного. Эрен не проявлял большой активности, все чаще и чаще запираясь в комнате, часами о чем-то думая. И никто не воспринимал эту перемену серьезно. Никто, кроме Райвеля.<br/>
-А?! Что?! Я что-то пропустил? - увидев капрала, Эрен создал некое подобие улыбки. Леви тяжело вздохнул.<br/>
-Не притворяйся, у тебя это очень плохо получается. Что с тобой происходит? - Леви действительно волновался за титана. Сев рядом с ним, Райвель обнял Эрена, как будто надеясь, что этим действием сможет понять, что творится в душе у самого дорогого ему человека. Но Эрен молчал...</p>
<p>Больше капрал не спрашивал у титана о его состоянии, хотя и не мог нормально спать, гадая, что же произошло. На заданиях Эрен был слишком послушен и не перечил приказам. Хотя, может он их даже и не слышал. Каждый день Джагер улыбался своим товарищам, смеялся вместе с ними, но никто не замечал истинных чувств парнишки. Но однажды титан сказал:</p>
<p>-Знаете, капрал. А ведь даже если я перебью всех титанов, то в итоге я останусь единственным монстром, который может в любую секунду потерять над собой контроль... Я соврал, когда сказал, что могу контролировать свою силу. Я врал всем вам, чтобы не причинять проблем.<br/>
-И этим объясняется твое поведение?! Плевать я хотел на Твою силу титана! Единственное, что меня беспокоит, так это твое вранье! С чего ты решил, что у нас будут проблемы только потому, что ты не можешь контролировать себя? - Леви собирался выплеснуть все накопившиеся эмоции. Только с Джагером он мог позволить себе быть обычным человеком. Ведь именно Джагер был тем, кто показал капралу истинные чувства. - Я спать не мог, гадая, что произошло...<br/>
-Капрал, я не закончил. Я ухожу из Легиона. - Эрен спокоен. Он не кричит, не суетится. Ведет себя так же, как и в тот день, когда впервые признался Райвелю в любви. Он спокоен, и лишь глаза выдают его противоречивые чувства: Смятение и уверенность, страх и желание двигаться дальше...<br/>
-Ты не можешь... - почти шептал Леви, - после всего, через что мы прошли, после того, как теряли товарищей... Ты же обещал, что самолично уничтожишь всех титанов! - капрал опять сорвался на крик, - Неужели после всего, через что мы прошли, ты вот так просто сдашься из-за какого-то страха потерять контроль?!<br/>
Леви боялся. Он боялся, что если Эрен уйдет, то ему снова придется стать хладнокровным убийцей титанов, ведь больше некому будет показывать свои настоящие чувства. Боялся... Просто боялся. Ведь каким бы сильным он не хотел казаться, он такой же маленький трусливый ребенок.</p>
<p>На утро капрал не обнаружил Эрена рядом, но надеялся, что парень просто проснулся раньше. Только вот...<br/>
-Капрал! Только что вернулась лошадь Эрена Джагера. Местоположение его самого неизвестно.<br/>
-Что??? - капрал был явно вне себя от переполняющих его эмоций.<br/>
-Капрал, вы куда? - но Леви уже не слушал. Он знал, куда именно направился недотитан. Подальше от людей. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Прошел уже месяц с исчезновения Джагера. Сколько Райвель не искал, результат был один. Но иногда, когда отряд выходил за стены, в лесах они могли услышать рев титана. Это были именно те моменты, когда Леви улыбался от чистого сердца. В эти моменты он понимал, что Эрен не предал их, не бросил... И как бы далеко он не ушел, он всегда будет верен легиону. И никогда не оставит Капрала одного...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>